fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обложки Глав
Названия глав вы найдете на странице Тома и Главы. Нажмите на обложку главы и вы перейдете на саму Главу. ---- Volume 1 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 1.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 1.jpg|Глава 001|link=Глава 1 Cover 2.jpg|Глава 002|link=Глава 2 Cover 3.jpg|Глава 003|link=Глава 3 Cover 4.jpg|Глава 004|link=Глава 4 Volume 2 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 2.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 5.jpg|Глава 005|link=Глава 5 Cover 6.jpg|Глава 006|link=Глава 6 Cover 7.jpg|Глава 007|link=Глава 7 Cover 8.jpg|Глава 008|link=Глава 8 Cover 9.jpg|Глава 009|link=Глава 9 Cover 10.jpg|Глава 010|link=Глава 10 Cover 11.jpg|Глава 011|link=Глава 11 Cover 12.jpg|Глава 012|link=Глава 12 Cover 13.jpg|Глава 013|link=Глава 13 Volume 3 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 3.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 14.png|Глава 014|link=Глава 14 Cover 15.png|Глава 015|link=Глава 15 Cover 16.png|Глава 016|link=Глава 16 Cover 17.png|Глава 017|link=Глава 17 Cover 18.png|Глава 018|link=Глава 18 Cover 19.png|Глава 019|link=Глава 19 Cover 20.png|Глава 020|link=Глава 20 Cover 21.png|Глава 021|link=Глава 21 Cover 22.png|Глава 022|link=Глава 22 Volume 4 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 4.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 23.jpg|Глава 023|link=Глава 23 Cover 24.jpg|Глава 024|link=Глава 24 Cover 25.jpg|Глава 025|link=Глава 25 Cover 26.jpg|Глава 026|link=Глава 26 Cover 27.jpg|Глава 027|link=Глава 27 Cover 28.jpg|Глава 028|link=Глава 28 Cover 29.jpg|Глава 029|link=Глава 29 Cover 30.jpg|Глава 030|link=Глава 30 Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Happy).jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Lucy).jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 5 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 5.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 31.jpg|Глава 031|link=Глава 31 Cover 32.jpg|Глава 032|link=Глава 32 Cover 33.jpg|Глава 033|link=Глава 33 Cover 34.jpg|Глава 034|link=Глава 34 Cover 35.jpg|Глава 035|link=Глава 35 Cover 36.jpg|Глава 036|link=Глава 36 Cover 37.jpg|Глава 037|link=Глава 37 Cover 38.jpg|Глава 038|link=Глава 38 Cover 39.jpg|Глава 039|link=Глава 39 Volume 5 Bonus Cover.jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 6 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 6.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 40.jpg|Глава 040|link=Глава 40 Cover 41.jpg|Глава 041|link=Глава 41 Cover 42.jpg|Глава 042|link=Глава 42 Cover 43.jpg|Глава 043|link=Глава 43 Cover 44.jpg|Глава 044|link=Глава 44 Cover 45.jpg|Глава 045|link=Глава 45 Cover 46.jpg|Глава 046|link=Глава 46 Cover 47.jpg|Глава 047|link=Глава 47 Cover 48.jpg|Глава 048|link=Глава 48 Volume 7 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 7.JPG|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 49.JPG|Глава 049|link=Глава 49 Cover 50.JPG|Глава 050|link=Глава 50 Cover 51.JPG|Глава 051|link=Глава 51 Cover 52.JPG|Глава 052|link=Глава 52 Cover 53.JPG|Глава 053|link=Глава 53 Cover 54.JPG|Глава 054|link=Глава 54 Cover 55.JPG|Глава 055|link=Глава 55 Cover 56.JPG|Глава 056|link=Глава 56 Volume 7 Bonus Cover.JPG|Бонусная Обложка Volume 8 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 8.JPG|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 57.JPG|Глава 057|link=Глава 57 Cover 58.JPG|Глава 058|link=Глава 58 Cover 59.JPG|Глава 059|link=Глава 59 Cover 60.JPG|Глава 060|link=Глава 60 Cover 61.JPG|Глава 061|link=Глава 61 Cover 62.JPG|Глава 062|link=Глава 62 Cover 63.JPG|Глава 063|link=Глава 63 Cover 64.JPG|Глава 064|link=Глава 64 Cover 65.JPG|Глава 065|link=Глава 65 Volume 9 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 9.JPG|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 66.JPG|Глава 066|link=Глава 66 Cover 67.JPG|Глава 067|link=Глава 67 Cover 68.JPG|Глава 068|link=Глава 68 Cover 69.JPG|Глава 069|link=Глава 69 Cover 70.JPG|Глава 070|link=Глава 70 Cover 71.JPG|Глава 071|link=Глава 71 Cover 72.JPG|Глава 072|link=Глава 72 Cover 73.JPG|Глава 073|link=Глава 73 Cover 74.JPG|Глава 074|link=Глава 74 Volume 10 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 10.JPG|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 75.JPG|Глава 075|link=Глава 75 Cover 76.JPG|Глава 076|link=Глава 76 Cover 77.JPG|Глава 077|link=Глава 77 Cover 78.JPG|Глава 078|link=Глава 78 Cover 79.JPG|Глава 079|link=Глава 79 Cover 80.JPG|Глава 080|link=Глава 80 Cover 81.JPG|Глава 081|link=Глава 81 Cover 82.JPG|Глава 082|link=Глава 82 Volume 11 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 11.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 83.jpg|Глава 083|link=Глава 83 Cover 84.jpg|Глава 084|link=Глава 84 Cover 85.jpg|Глава 085|link=Глава 85 Cover 86.jpg|Глава 086|link=Глава 86 Cover 87.jpg|Глава 087|link=Глава 87 Cover 88.jpg|Глава 088|link=Глава 88 Cover 89.jpg|Глава 089|link=Глава 89 Cover 90.jpg|Глава 090|link=Глава 90 Cover 91.jpg|Глава 091|link=Глава 91 Volume 11 Bonus Cover.jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 12 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 12.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 92.jpg|Глава 092|link=Глава 92 Cover 93.jpg|Глава 093|link=Глава 93 Cover 94.jpg|Глава 094|link=Глава 94 Cover 95.jpg|Глава 095|link=Глава 95 Cover 96.jpg|Глава 096|link=Глава 96 Cover 97.jpg|Глава 097|link=Глава 97 Cover 98.jpg|Глава 098|link=Глава 98 Cover 99.jpg|Глава 099|link=Глава 99 Cover 100.jpg|Глава 100|link=Глава 100 Volume 12 Bonus Cover.jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 13 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 13.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 13).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 101.jpg|Глава 101|link=Глава 101 Cover 102.jpg|Глава 102|link=Глава 102 Cover 103.jpg|Глава 103|link=Глава 103 Cover 104.jpg|Глава 104|link=Глава 104 Cover 105.jpg|Глава 105|link=Глава 105 Cover 106.jpg|Глава 106|link=Глава 106 Cover 107.jpg|Глава 107|link=Глава 107 Cover 108.jpg|Глава 108|link=Глава 108 Cover 109.jpg|Глава 109|link=Глава 109 Volume 14 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 14.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 14).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 110.jpg|Глава 110|link=Глава 110 Cover 111.jpg|Глава 111|link=Глава 111 Cover 112.jpg|Глава 112|link=Глава 112 Cover 113.jpg|Глава 113|link=Глава 113 Cover 114.jpg|Глава 114|link=Глава 114 Cover 115.jpg|Глава 115|link=Глава 115 Cover 116.jpg|Глава 116|link=Глава 116 Cover 117.jpg|Глава 117|link=Глава 117 Cover 118.jpg|Глава 118|link=Глава 118 Volume 15 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 15.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 119.jpg|Глава 119|link=Глава 119 Cover 120.jpg|Глава 120|link=Глава 120 Cover 121.jpg|Глава 121|link=Глава 121 Cover 122.jpg|Глава 122|link=Глава 122 Cover 123.jpg|Глава 123|link=Глава 123 Cover 124.jpg|Глава 124|link=Глава 124 Cover 125.jpg|Глава 125|link=Глава 125 Cover 126.jpg|Глава 126|link=Глава 126 Volume 16 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 16.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 16).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 127.jpg|Глава 127|link=Глава 127 Cover 128.jpg|Глава 128|link=Глава 128 Cover 129.jpg|Глава 129|link=Глава 129 Cover 130.jpg|Глава 130|link=Глава 130 Cover 131.jpg|Глава 131|link=Глава 131 Cover 132.jpg|Глава 132|link=Глава 132 Cover 133.jpg|Глава 133|link=Глава 133 Cover 134.jpg|Глава 134|link=Глава 134 Volume 17 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 17.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 17).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 135.jpg|Глава 135|link=Глава 135 Cover 136.jpg|Глава 136|link=Глава 136 Cover 137.jpg|Глава 137|link=Глава 137 Cover 138.jpg|Глава 138|link=Глава 138 Cover 139.jpg|Глава 139|link=Глава 139 Cover 140.jpg|Глава 140|link=Глава 140 Cover 141.jpg|Глава 141|link=Глава 141 Cover 142.jpg|Глава 142|link=Глава 142 Cover 143.jpg|Глава 143|link=Глава 143 Volume 18 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 18.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 18).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 144.jpg|Глава 144|link=Глава 144 Cover 145.jpg|Глава 145|link=Глава 145 Cover 146.jpg|Глава 146|link=Глава 146 Cover 147.jpg|Глава 147|link=Глава 147 Cover 148.jpg|Глава 148|link=Глава 148 Cover 149.jpg|Глава 149|link=Глава 149 Cover 150.jpg|Глава 150|link=Глава 150 Cover 151.jpg|Глава 151|link=Глава 151 Cover 152.jpg|Глава 152|link=Глава 152 Volume 19 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 19.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 19).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 153.jpg|Глава 153|link=Глава 153 Cover 154.jpg|Глава 154|link=Глава 154 Cover 155.jpg|Глава 155|link=Глава 155 Cover 156.jpg|Глава 156|link=Глава 156 Cover 157.jpg|Глава 157|link=Глава 157 Cover 158.jpg|Глава 158|link=Глава 158 Cover 159.jpg|Глава 159|link=Глава 159 Cover 160.jpg|Глава 160|link=Глава 160 Volume 20 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 20.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 20).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 161.jpg|Глава 161|link=Глава 161 Cover 162.jpg|Глава 162|link=Глава 162 Cover 163.jpg|Глава 163|link=Глава 163 Cover 164.jpg|Глава 164|link=Глава 164 Cover 165.jpg|Глава 165|link=Глава 165 Cover 166.jpg|Глава 166|link=Глава 166 Cover 167.jpg|Глава 167|link=Глава 167 Cover 168.jpg|Глава 168|link=Глава 168 Cover 169.jpg|Глава 169|link=Глава 169 Volume 21 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 21.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Wendy (Volume 21).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 170.jpg|Глава 170|link=Глава 170 Cover 171.jpg|Глава 171|link=Глава 171 Cover 172.jpg|Глава 172|link=Глава 172 Cover 173.jpg|Глава 173|link=Глава 173 Cover 174.jpg|Глава 174|link=Глава 174 Cover 175.jpg|Глава 175|link=Глава 175 Cover 176.jpg|Глава 176|link=Глава 176 Cover 177.jpg|Глава 177|link=Глава 177 Cover 178.jpg|Глава 178|link=Глава 178 Volume 22 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 22.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 22).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 179.jpg|Глава 179|link=Глава 179 Cover 180.jpg|Глава 180|link=Глава 180 Cover 181.jpg|Глава 181|link=Глава 181 Cover 182.jpg|Глава 182|link=Глава 182 Cover 183.jpg|Глава 183|link=Глава 183 Cover 184.jpg|Глава 184|link=Глава 184 Cover 185.jpg|Глава 185|link=Глава 185 Cover 186.jpg|Глава 186|link=Глава 186 Cover 187.jpg|Глава 187|link=Глава 187 Volume 22 Bonus Cover.jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 23 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 23.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 23).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 188.jpg|Глава 188|link=Глава 188 Cover 189.jpg|Глава 189|link=Глава 189 Cover 190.jpg|Глава 190|link=Глава 190 Cover 191.jpg|Глава 191|link=Глава 191 Cover 192.jpg|Глава 192|link=Глава 192 Cover 193.jpg|Глава 193|link=Глава 193 Cover 194.jpg|Глава 194|link=Глава 194 Cover 195.jpg|Глава 195|link=Глава 195 Cover 196.jpg|Глава 196|link=Глава 196 Volume 23 Bonus Cover.jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 24 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 24.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 24).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 197.jpg|Глава 197|link=Глава 197 Cover 198.jpg|Глава 198|link=Глава 198 Cover 199.jpg|Глава 199|link=Глава 199 Cover 200.jpg|Глава 200|link=Глава 200 Cover 201.jpg|Глава 201|link=Глава 201 Cover 202.jpg|Глава 202|link=Глава 202 Cover 203.jpg|Глава 203|link=Глава 203 Cover 204.jpg|Глава 204|link=Глава 204 Volume 24 Limited Edition Cover.jpg|Альтернативная Обложка Volume 25 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 25.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 25).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 205.jpg|Глава 205|link=Глава 205 Cover 206.jpg|Глава 206|link=Глава 206 Cover 207.jpg|Глава 207|link=Глава 207 Cover 208.jpg|Глава 208|link=Глава 208 Cover 209.jpg|Глава 209|link=Глава 209 Cover 210.jpg|Глава 210|link=Глава 210 Cover 211.jpg|Глава 211|link=Глава 211 Cover 212.jpg|Глава 212|link=Глава 212 Cover 213.jpg|Глава 213|link=Глава 213 Volume 26 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 26).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 214.jpg|Глава 214|link=Глава 214 Cover 215.jpg|Глава 215|link=Глава 215 Cover 216.jpg|Глава 216|link=Глава 216 Cover 217.jpg|Глава 217|link=Глава 217 Cover 218.jpg|Глава 218|link=Глава 218 Cover 219.jpg|Глава 219|link=Глава 219 Cover 220.jpg|Глава 220|link=Глава 220 Cover 221.jpg|Глава 221|link=Глава 221 Cover 222.jpg|Глава 222|link=Глава 222 Special Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Спец-обложка Тома Volume 27 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 27.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 27).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 223.jpg|Глава 223|link=Глава 223 Cover 224.jpg|Глава 224|link=Глава 224 Cover 225.jpg|Глава 225|link=Глава 225 Cover 226.jpg|Глава 226|link=Глава 226 Cover 227.jpg|Глава 227|link=Глава 227 Cover 228.jpg|Глава 228|link=Глава 228 Cover 229.jpg|Глава 229|link=Глава 229 Cover 230.jpg|Глава 230|link=Глава 230 Special Cover of Volume 27.jpg|Спец-Обложка Тома 27 Erza (Volume 27) Special.jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Спец-Обложки Volume 28 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 28.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 28).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 231.jpg|Глава 231|link=Глава 231 Cover 232.jpg|Глава 232|link=Глава 232 Cover 233.jpg|Глава 233|link=Глава 233 Cover 234.jpg|Глава 234|link=Глава 234 Cover 235.jpg|Глава 235|link=Глава 235 Cover 236.jpg|Глава 236|link=Глава 236 Cover 237.jpg|Глава 237|link=Глава 237 Cover 238.jpg|Глава 238|link=Глава 238 Cover 239.jpg|Глава 239|link=Глава 239 Lucy from 28 volume.jpg|Бонусная Обложка Volume 29 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 29.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Wendy (Volume 29).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 240.jpg|Глава 240|link=Глава 240 Cover 241.jpg|Глава 241|link=Глава 241 Cover 242.jpg|Глава 242|link=Глава 242 Cover 243.jpg|Глава 243|link=Глава 243 Cover 244.jpg|Глава 244|link=Глава 244 Cover 245.jpg|Глава 245|link=Глава 245 Cover 246.jpg|Глава 246|link=Глава 246 Cover 247.jpg|Глава 247|link=Глава 247 Cover 248.jpg|Глава 248|link=Глава 248 Volume 30 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 30.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Mavis (Volume 30).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 249.jpg|Глава 249|link=Глава 249 Cover 250.jpg|Глава 250|link=Глава 250 Cover 251.jpg|Глава 251|link=Глава 251 Cover 252.jpg|Глава 252|link=Глава 252 Cover 253.jpg|Глава 253|link=Глава 253 Cover 254.jpg|Глава 254|link=Глава 254 Cover 255.jpg|Глава 255|link=Глава 255 Cover 256.jpg|Глава 256|link=Глава 256 Cover 257.jpg|Глава 257|link=Глава 257 Volume 31 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 31.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 258.jpg|Глава 258|link=Глава 258 Cover 259.jpg|Глава 259|link=Глава 259 Cover 260.jpg|Глава 260|link=Глава 260 Cover 261.jpg|Глава 261|link=Глава 261 Cover 262.jpg|Глава 262|link=Глава 262 Cover 263.jpg|Глава 263|link=Глава 263 Cover 264.jpg|Глава 264|link=Глава 264 Cover 265.jpg|Глава 265|link=Глава 265 Cover 266.jpg|Глава 266|link=Глава 266 Volume 32 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 32.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 32).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 267.jpg|Глава 267|link=Глава 267 Cover 268.jpg|Глава 268|link=Глава 268 Cover 269.jpg|Глава 269|link=Глава 269 Cover 270.jpg|Глава 270|link=Глава 270 Cover 271.jpg|Глава 271|link=Глава 271 Cover 272.jpg|Глава 272|link=Глава 272 Cover 273.jpg|Глава 273|link=Глава 273 Cover 274.jpg|Глава 274|link=Глава 274 Volume 33 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 33.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Mirajane (Volume 33).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 275.jpg|Глава 275|link=Глава 275 Cover 276.jpg|Глава 276|link=Глава 276 Cover 277.jpg|Глава 277|link=Глава 277 Cover 278.jpg|Глава 278|link=Глава 278 Cover 279.jpg|Глава 279|link=Глава 279 Cover 280.jpg|Глава 280|link=Глава 280 Cover 281.jpg|Глава 281|link=Глава 281 Cover 282.jpg|Глава 282|link=Глава 282 Volume33AlternativeCover.jpg|Альтернативная Обложка Volume 34 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 34.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 34).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 283.jpg|Глава 283|link=Глава 283 Cover 284.jpg|Глава 284|link=Глава 284 Cover 285.jpg|Глава 285|link=Глава 285 Cover 286.jpg|Глава 286|link=Глава 286 Cover 287.jpg|Глава 287|link=Глава 287 Cover 288.jpg|Глава 288|link=Глава 288 Cover 289.jpg|Глава 289|link=Глава 289 Cover 290.jpg|Глава 290|link=Глава 290 Cover 291.jpg|Глава 291|link=Глава 291 Volume 35 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 35.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Mavis (Volume 35).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 292.jpg|Глава 292|link=Глава 292 Cover 293.jpg|Глава 293|link=Глава 293 Cover 294.jpg|Глава 294|link=Глава 294 Cover 295.jpg|Глава 295|link=Глава 295 Cover 296.jpg|Глава 296|link=Глава 296 Cover 297.jpg|Глава 297|link=Глава 297 Cover 298.jpg|Глава 298|link=Глава 298 Cover 299.jpg|Глава 299|link=Глава 299 Mavis (Volume 35) Special.png|Внутреннее Изображение Спец-Обложки Volume 36 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 36.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 36).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 300.jpg|Глава 300|link=Глава 300 Cover 301.jpg|Глава 301|link=Глава 301 Cover 302.jpg|Глава 302|link=Глава 302 Cover 303.jpg|Глава 303|link=Глава 303 Cover 304.jpg|Глава 304|link=Глава 304 Cover 305.jpg|Глава 305|link=Глава 305 Cover 306.jpg|Глава 306|link=Глава 306 Cover 307.jpg|Глава 307|link=Глава 307 Cover 308.jpg|Глава 308|link=Глава 308 Volume 36 Special Edition Cover.jpg|Альтернативная Обложка Volume 37 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 37.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Kagura (Volume 37).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 309.jpg|Глава 309|link=Глава 309 Cover 310.jpg|Глава 310|link=Глава 310 Cover 311.jpg|Глава 311|link=Глава 311 Cover 312.jpg|Глава 312|link=Глава 312 Cover 313.jpg|Глава 313|link=Глава 313 Cover 314.jpg|Глава 314|link=Глава 314 Cover 315.jpg|Глава 315|link=Глава 315 Cover 316.jpg|Глава 316|link=Глава 316 Cover 317.png|Глава 317|link=Глава 317 Volume 38 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 38.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 38).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 318.jpg|Глава 318|link=Глава 318 Cover 319.jpg|Глава 319|link=Глава 319 Cover 320.jpg|Глава 320|link=Глава 320 Cover 321.jpg|Глава 321|link=Глава 321 Cover 322.png|Глава 322|link=Глава 322 Cover 323.jpg|Глава 323|link=Глава 323 Cover 324.jpg|Глава 324|link=Глава 324 Cover 325.jpg|Глава 325|link=Глава 325 Volume 38 Limited Edition Cover.png|Лимитированная Обложка Erza (Volume 38) Special.png|Внутреннее Изображение Спец-Обложки Volume 39 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 39.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 39).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 326.jpg|Глава 326|link=Глава 326 Cover 327.jpg|Глава 327|link=Глава 327 Cover 328.jpg|Глава 328|link=Глава 328 Cover 329.jpg|Глава 329|link=Глава 329 Cover 330.jpg|Глава 330|link=Глава 330 Cover 331.jpg|Глава 331|link=Глава 331 Cover 332.jpg|Глава 332|link=Глава 332 Cover 333.jpg|Глава 333|link=Глава 333 Cover 334.jpg|Глава 334|link=Глава 334 Cover 335.jpg|Глава 335|link=Глава 335 Volume 39 Limited Edition Cover.png|Лимитированная Обложка Elie (Volume 39) Special.png|Внутреннее Изображение Лимитированной Обложки Volume 40 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 40.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 40).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 336.jpg|Глава 336|link=Глава 336 Cover 337.jpg|Глава 337|link=Глава 337 Cover 338.png|Глава 338|link=Глава 338 Cover 339.jpg|Глава 339|link=Глава 339 Cover 340.png|Глава 340|link=Глава 340 Cover 341.png|Глава 341|link=Глава 341 Cover 342.png|Глава 342|link=Глава 342 Cover 343.png|Глава 343|link=Глава 343 Cover 344.png|Глава 344|link=Глава 344 Volume 41 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 41.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 41).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 345.png|Глава 345|link=Глава 345 Cover 346.png|Глава 346|link=Глава 346 Cover 347.png|Глава 347|link=Глава 347 Cover 348.png|Глава 348|link=Глава 348 Cover 349.png|Глава 349|link=Глава 349 Cover 350.png|Глава 350|link=Глава 350 Cover 351.png|Глава 351|link=Глава 351 Cover 352.png|Глава 352|link=Глава 352 Cover 353.png|Глава 353|link=Глава 353 Volume 42 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 42.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 42).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 354.png|Глава 354|link=Глава 354 Cover 355.png|Глава 355|link=Глава 355 Cover 356.png|Глава 356|link=Глава 356 Cover 357.png|Глава 357|link=Глава 357 Cover 358.png|Глава 358|link=Глава 358 Cover 359.png|Глава 359|link=Глава 359 Cover 360.png|Глава 360|link=Глава 360 Cover 361.png|Глава 361|link=Глава 361 Volume 43 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 43.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 43).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 362.png|Глава 362|link=Глава 362 Cover 363.png|Глава 363|link=Глава 363 Cover 364.png|Глава 364|link=Глава 364 Cover 365.png|Глава 365|link=Глава 365 Cover 366.png|Глава 366|link=Глава 366 Cover 367.png|Глава 367|link=Глава 367 Cover 368.png|Глава 368|link=Глава 368 Cover 369.png|Глава 369|link=Глава 369 Volume 44 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 44.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 44).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 370.png|Глава 370|link=Глава 370 Cover 371.png|Глава 371|link=Глава 371 Cover 372.png|Глава 372|link=Глава 372 Cover 373.png|Глава 373|link=Глава 373 Cover 374.png|Глава 374|link=Глава 374 Cover 375.png|Глава 375|link=Глава 375 Cover 376.png|Глава 376|link=Глава 376 Cover 377.png|Глава 377|link=Глава 377 Cover 378.png|Глава 378|link=Глава 378 Volume 45 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 45.jpg|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 45).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 379.png|Глава 379|link=Глава 379 Cover 380.png|Глава 380|link=Глава 380 Cover 381.png|Глава 381|link=Глава 381 Cover 382.png|Глава 382|link=Глава 382 Cover 383.png|Глава 383|link=Глава 383 Cover 384.png|Глава 384|link=Глава 384 Cover 385.png|Глава 385|link=Глава 385 Cover 386.png|Глава 386|link=Глава 386 Volume 46 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 46.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Minerva (Volume 46).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 387.png|Глава 387|link=Глава 387 Cover 388.png|Глава 388|link=Глава 388 Cover 389.png|Глава 389|link=Глава 389 Cover 390.png|Глава 390|link=Глава 390 Cover 391.png|Глава 391|link=Глава 391 Cover 392.png|Глава 392|link=Глава 392 Cover 393.png|Глава 393|link=Глава 393 Cover 394.png|Глава 394|link=Глава 394 Volume 47 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 47.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Juvia (Volume 47).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 395.png|Глава 395|link=Глава 395 Cover 396.png|Глава 396|link=Глава 396 Cover 397.png|Глава 397|link=Глава 397 Cover 398.png|Глава 398|link=Глава 398 Cover 399.png|Глава 399|link=Глава 399 Cover 400.png|Глава 400|link=Глава 400 Cover 401.png|Глава 401|link=Глава 401 Cover 402.png|Глава 402|link=Глава 402 Cover 403.png|Глава 403|link=Глава 403 Volume 48 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 48.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Wendy (Volume 48).jpg|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 404.png|Глава 404|link=Глава 404 Cover 405.png|Глава 405|link=Глава 405 Cover 406.png|Глава 406|link=Глава 406 Cover 407.png|Глава 407|link=Глава 407 Cover 408.png|Глава 408|link=Глава 408 Cover 409.png|Глава 409|link=Глава 409 Cover 410.png|Глава 410|link=Глава 410 Cover 411.png|Глава 411|link=Глава 411 Cover 412.png|Глава 412|link=Глава 412 Volume 49 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 49.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 49).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 413.png|Глава 413|link=Глава 413 Cover 414.png|Глава 414|link=Глава 414 Cover 415.png|Глава 415|link=Глава 415 Cover 416.png|Глава 416|link=Глава 416 Cover 417.png|Глава 417|link=Глава 417 Cover 418.png|Глава 418|link=Глава 418 Cover 419.png|Глава 419|link=Глава 419 Cover 420.png|Глава 420|link=Глава 420 Volume 50 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 50.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 50).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 421.png|Глава 421|link=Глава 421 Cover 422.png|Глава 422|link=Глава 422 Cover 423.png|Глава 423|link=Глава 423 Cover 424.png|Глава 424|link=Глава 424 Cover 425.png|Глава 425|link=Глава 425 Cover 426.png|Глава 426|link=Глава 426 Cover 427.png|Глава 427|link=Глава 427 Cover 428.png|Глава 428|link=Глава 428 Cover 429.png|Глава 429|link=Глава 429 Volume 51 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 51.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Erza (Volume 51).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 430.png|Глава 430|link=Глава 430 Cover 431.png|Глава 431|link=Глава 431 Cover 432.png|Глава 432|link=Глава 432 Cover 433.png|Глава 433|link=Глава 433 Cover 434.png|Глава 434|link=Глава 434 Cover 435.png|Глава 435|link=Глава 435 Cover 436.png|Глава 436|link=Глава 436 Cover 437.png|Глава 437|link=Глава 437 Cover 438.png|Глава 438|link=Глава 438 Volume 52 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 52.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 52).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 439.png|Глава 439|link=Глава 439 Cover 440.png|Глава 440|link=Глава 440 Cover 441.png|Глава 441|link=Глава 441 Cover 442.png|Глава 442|link=Глава 442 Cover 443.png|Глава 443|link=Глава 443 Cover 444.png|Глава 444|link=Глава 444 Cover 445.png|Глава 445|link=Глава 445 Cover 446.png|Глава 446|link=Глава 446 Volume 53 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 53.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Mavis (Volume 53).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 447.png|Глава 447|link=Глава 447 Cover 448.png|Глава 448|link=Глава 448 Cover 449.png|Глава 449|link=Глава 449 Cover 450.png|Глава 450|link=Глава 450 Cover 451.png|Глава 451|link=Глава 451 Cover 452.png|Глава 452|link=Глава 452 Cover 453.png|Глава 453|link=Глава 453 Cover 454.png|Глава 454|link=Глава 454 Cover 455.png|Глава 455|link=Глава 455 Volume 54 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 54.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Lucy (Volume 54).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 456.png|Глава 456|link=Глава 456 Cover 457.png|Глава 457|link=Глава 457 Cover 458.png|Глава 458|link=Глава 458 Cover 459.png|Глава 459|link=Глава 459 Cover 460.png|Глава 460|link=Глава 460 Cover 461.png|Глава 461|link=Глава 461 Cover 462.png|Глава 462|link=Глава 462 Cover 463.png|Глава 463|link=Глава 463 Cover 464.png|Глава 464|link=Глава 464 Volume 55 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Cover of Volume 55.png|Внутренняя Обложка Тома Cover 465.png|Глава 465|link=Глава 465 Cover 466.png|Глава 466|link=Глава 466 Cover 467.png|Глава 467|link=Глава 467 Cover 468.png|Глава 468|link=Глава 468 Cover 469.png|Глава 469|link=Глава 469 Cover 470.png|Глава 470|link=Глава 470 Cover 471.png|Глава 471|link=Глава 471 Cover 472.png|Глава 472|link=Глава 472 Cover 473.png|Глава 473|link=Глава 473 Volume 55 Cover - Special.png|Лимитированная Обложка Volume 56 Cover.png|Обложка Тома Sherria (Volume 56).png|Внутреннее Изображение Cover 474.png|Глава 474|link=Глава 474 Cover 475.png|Глава 475|link=Глава 475 Cover 476.png|Глава 476|link=Глава 476 Cover 477.png|Глава 477|link=Глава 477 Cover 478.png|Глава 478|link=Глава 478 Cover 479.png|Глава 479|link=Глава 479 Cover 480.png|Глава 480|link=Глава 480 Cover 481.png|Глава 481|link=Глава 481 Cover 482.png|Глава 482|link=Глава 482 Cover 483.png|Глава 483|link=Глава 483 Cover 484.png|Глава 484|link=Глава 484 Cover 485.png|Глава 485|link=Глава 485 Cover 486.png|Глава 486|link=Глава 486 Cover 487.png|Глава 487|link=Глава 487 Cover 488.png|Глава 488|link=Глава 488 Cover 489.png|Глава 489|link=Глава 489 Cover 490.png|Глава 490|link=Глава 490 Cover 491.png|Глава 491|link=Глава 491 Cover 492.png|Глава 492|link=Глава 492 Happy's Little Job Cover.PNG|Маленькая Работа Хэппи|link=Маленькая Работа Хэппи Happy's Little Job 2 Cover.png|Маленькая Работа Хэппи 2|link=Маленькая Работа Хэппи 2 Happy's Little Job 3 Cover.png|Маленькая Работа Хэппи 3|link=Маленькая Работа Хэппи 3 Happy's Little Job 4 Cover.png|Маленькая Работа Хэппи 4|link=Маленькая Работа Хэппи 4 Happy's Little Job 5 Cover.png|Маленькая Работа Хэппи 5|link=Маленькая Работа Хэппи 5 Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Феи на Пляже|link=Феи на Пляже Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Cover.JPG|Специальная Миссия: Остерегайся Парней, Которые Проявляют Пристальный Интерес!|link=Специальная Миссия: Остерегайся Парней, Которые Проявляют Пристальный Интерес! Fairy Academy Cover.jpg|Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янки-чан|link=Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янки-чан (Глава) Megane-Fairy Cover.jpg|Очкастая Фея|link=Очкастая Фея Mira-sensi omake Cover.jpg|Уроки Трансформации от Миры-Сенсей|link=Уроки Трансформации от Миры-Сенсей Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Нацу и Яйцо Дракона|link=Нацу и Яйцо Дракона (Глава) Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Добро Пожаловать в Фонтан Феи|link=Добро Пожаловать в Фонтан Феи The day.jpg|День Судьбоносной Встречи|link=День Судьбоносной Встречи Cover Fairy Hills.jpg|Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи!!|link=Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи!! Cover Rainbow Sakura.jpg|Радужная Сакура|link=Радужная Сакура (Глава) Omake Coca-Cola Cover.jpg|Кока-Кола|link=Кока-Кола Happy in Boots Cover.jpg|Хэппи в Ботинках|link=Хэппи в Ботинках Cover Welcome to Natsu's house.png|Добро Пожаловать Домой к Нацу|link=Добро Пожаловать Домой к Нацу Fairy Tail x Rave.jpg|Fairy Tail x Rave|link=Fairy Tail x Rave Happy, The Blue Cat.jpg|Хэппи, Голубой Кот|link=Хэппи, Голубой Кот Cover of Whose Clothes Are These.png|Чья Эта Одежда?|link=Чья Эта Одежда? Cover GMG Guide Book.png|Путеводитель по Великим Магическим Играм|link=Путеводитель по ВМИ Fairy woman omake cover.png|Женщина-Фея|link=Женщина-Фея Fairies' Penalty Game.png|Игра Наказания Фей|link=Игра Наказания Фей Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins Cover.png|Хвост Феи x Семь Смертных Грехов|link=Хвост Феи x Семь Смертных Грехов Sabertooth Special Cover.png|Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош|link=Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош 413 Days Special.png|413 Дней|link=413 Дней She's Erza Cover.png|Она Эрза!!|link=Она Эрза!! Natsu and Asuka Cover.png|Нацу и Аска|link=Нацу и Аска Natsu vs. Mavis Cover.png|Нацу vs. Мавис|link=Нацу vs. Мавис Fairy Tail of the Dead Cover.png|Хвост Феи Умершего Мужчииииииииины|link=Хвост Феи Умершего Мужчииииииииины Lucy and Migi Cover.png|Люси и Миги|link=Люси и Миги Fairy Tail Christmas Special Cover.png|Рождество Фей|link=Рождество Фей (Глава) Fairy Tail Stone Age.png|Каменный Век Хвост Феи|link=Каменный Век Хвост Феи en:Chapter Covers Категория:Разное Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Обложек